Please Don't Find Another Love When I'm Away
by kayquin
Summary: Elizabeth Quin (OC character) is a top lawyer in Vancouver. She lives a simple life, with only her cat to keep her company most days. She trudges through the hustle and bustle of busy daily life with only one thing to keep her going: her wife, Tegan Quin.


I look around my empty house, it's been so quiet this year with her gone. Everyday, I wake up, I make the bed, I eat breakfast, I go to work, I come home, eat dinner. Repeat. The only thing that's keeping me sane is the fact that my wife will be home in just a few weeks from work. She's been on the road since January of last year, and it's now November, a year later. Sure, this is how it's always been when she's on tour, but this time, she didn't have as much time to come home anymore since her and Sara's latest album had gained so much popularity. I knew that they would be taking a break to write new music, and probably wouldn't go on tour again for another two years. Thank God I had our cat, Binx, at home to keep me some company.

I guess I should be grateful to even be with her; she is loved by thousands of women, and she chose me. She was beautiful, intelligent, hilarious as all hell, talented by all means: everything a girl could want. I should consider myself lucky as well that we have such great technology where I could talk to her everyday. I glanced at my clock and picked up my briefcase, and headed out the door to the law firm where I practiced law at. I got into my car, and prepared myself for the hustle and bustle of morning traffic of Vancouver.

I slowed down the freeway, seeing a huge traffic jam caused by road construction. Terrific. I sighed and looked at my cell phone, seeing if I had any texts. I know I know, you should text and drive, but hell, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I slid the lock on my phone, and I had two unread messages.

November 19th, 2014, 2:11am

From: Tegan

hey babe, couldn't sleep here in LA. only a few more days. i love you.

I smiled and opened the other text.

November 19th, 2014, 6:28am

From: Tegan

kick ass at work today, liz :) can't wait to see you again. ;)

I blushed and shook my head. Oh Tegan, what am I going to do with you? I smirked to myself, well, a few things come to mind. I might just have to call off work for a few days to properly welcome her home. Hell, I should, my wife had just spent almost two years on the road with only a few weeks off here and there. I was going to do what I damn well pleased. I looked at the traffic, it was starting to pick up, so I would just have to text her back once I got to my office.

The traffic moved slowly at first, but then, it seemed to start moving all at once, and I was only five minutes late with my first client meeting. Not bad, Quin, not bad. I sat down at my desk, with the name plate, Elizabeth M. Quin, Assistant District Attorney. Oh yeah, I worked my ass off to get where I was, working a full time job while in law school, getting a 4.0 in my classes, and passing the bar exam with flying colors, it had all paid off in the end. Plus, being a lawyer is how I met Tegan, and for that, I will always be grateful.

The day drug on and it was finally lunch time for me, finally! I dug out my phone and quickly opened my messages, wasting no time. 1 unread message.

November 19th, 8:32am

From: Tegan

we are boarding the plane now for hawaii. i miss you.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had wanted to talk to her on the phone or on Skype before she had left. I was in a meeting during that time, and I couldn't get out of it. I had an overwhelming urge to cry. I just missed my damn wife. I typed out a message.

November 19th, 3:53pm

From: Liz

Hey honey, how was your flight across the Pacific Ocean? You're already there now in Hawaii, right? What's it like? I feel so guilty, I wish I could've talked to you on the phone before you had boarded the plane. Things have been so busy here, I've been in meetings since I walked in the office. All of people I had meetings with are promising future clients, so it's hectic. But I don't give a shit, when you come home, I'm calling off work for a few days that way I can spend some time with you. I figured it like this, you'll be home on the 22nd, a Saturday, and I'll call off Monday and Tuesday so we can have a few days to ourselves. I miss you a lot, and Binx has been meowing a lot lately, I dunno what his deal is. I guess he misses his other mommy too. I'm on lunch break right now, thank God, and I go home early today to prepare cases, so I'll definitely be seeing you tonight via satellite. What should I wear? ;) I love you.

I hit send and smiled. I looked at my clock, and I checked the time in Honululu, and they were two hours behind us. So she should be off the plane by now. I ate my small sandwich while mindlessly scrolling through my newsfeed on Facebook when I heard my phone notify me there was a Skype call coming through. Tegan! I smiled a face-splitting grin and accepted the video call.

"Hello?" I smiled, seeing myself in the little box in the corner. I couldn't see Tegan yet, it always took her a while to open her video box.

"No, Tegan, click that button." Sara. I giggled at Tegan's twin's bossiness.

"Jeez, okay okay. Calm down." Tegan said, faking annoyance.

Finally, a face appeared with two beautiful hazel eyes, and a mop of messy brown short hair. My Tegan. She smiled a face splitting grin as well as she seen me. Oh that smile could melt anyone's heart.

"Hey honey." I said, smiling widely.

"Hey miss busypants. What are you doing?" She smiled, leaning back on what looked like a bed. She must be at their hotel. Good, she was resting.

"I'm finally eating lunch. It's been fucking busy here." I said, fake-pouting.

"It's almost four o'clock there, shoulda ate sooner, Liz." Tegan said, her eyebrows scrunching.

"I know. I know." I smiled but rolling my eyes, and I got a smile in return. "How was your flight?"

"It was pretty awesome flying over the ocean. Sara was kinda panicked that we'd crash into the ocean, but whatever, we didn't." She laughed. "Binx is being annoying?"

"Ugh, yes." I said, pouting.

"Eh, he's a dick." Tegan laughed. Binx loved Tegan, but he was grouchy a lot. I had been wanting another cat for a while now, but Tegan just wanted one.

"Or maybe he just needs a friend." I laughed.

"Alright, babe. I'm sorry I can't talk more right now, but I'm dead ass tired, and I'm about to pass out." Tegan said, yawning. She looked exhausted, my poor baby.

"Ok babe. Text me when you can, ok?" I smiled sadly. Just a few more days, just a few more days.

"I will, text me what you can too, ok?" She smiled sleepily at me.

"Definitely."

"I love you, Liz." Tegan said, her voice low and tired sounding.

"I love you too, Tee." I said back to her.

"Oh by the way, for your question about what you should wear tonight, don't wear anything." Tegan said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I blushed and smiled, nodding. "Yes, ma'am."

"Gross. I can hear you guys." Sara said from somewhere in Tegan's room.

"Bye babe." Tegan said.

"Bye."

We both clicked end call, and I slunk back into my chair. I felt happy that I got to talk to Tegan for a little while, but also sad because I wish I could be there with her in the gorgeous Hawaiian weather. I sighed and went back to eating lunch. This was the life I lead being married to Tegan Quin.


End file.
